iso33privatefandomcom-20200213-history
Bergamo
Bergamo (ベルガモ 'Berugamo'), known as "Bergamo the Crusher" (潰しのベルガモ 'Tsubushi no ' 'Berugamo'), was a member of Trio De Dangers, a team of sibling fighters from Universe 9. He was the eldest brother of the trio. Physical Appearance Bergamo is the tallest and the most muscular of the Trio De Dangers. He has teal-colored fur, and wears a red scarf, bandages on both forearms, armbands on both arms, brown pants with a belt, and light brown shoes. It is possible Bergamo, Lavender and Basil from Universe 9 are of the same species with Majora and Shosa from their counterpart Universe 4. Like his brothers, Bergamo's general appearance resembles that of a humanoid wolf. Personality As his brother Basil prepares to fight, Bergamo slightly reveals his snide and condescending nature, telling his brother to "enjoy toying" with his opponent. In spite of this, he does show respect to Gohan while fighting against Lavender, seeing him as a potential worthy adversary after witnessing him fight his brother without his sight, which impressed him to an extent. He is also egotistical, publicly stating to be stronger than Goku, and directly countering the opinion of both Zen-Oh, though, in the second case, he did so extremely politely. Nevertheless, unlike his siblings, Bergamo is also shown to have explicit honor, respect, and decency especially towards his brothers as shown when they proudly states their brotherly bonds and also when he was defeated his brothers quickly came to the rescue showing that they care for him. Bergamo, even though he was awed at the first glance of Goku's Super Saiyan Blue form, nontheless, he is lever overwhelmed by seeing the latter entering Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken state with his Kamehameha charging at the wolf warrior, calling it "a show off". He is highly respectful to the gods and deities, calling them by their titles, as it is seen with Zen-Oh, Future Zen-Oh, Sidra and Roh, the only one out of the Trio The Dangers to do so. He showed extreme outrage towards Goku, blaming him for dooming the universes, displaying his care for life in general although he describes Universe 9 as a Garbage Dump Like Universe. This is such even though Zen-Oh was already planning beforehand to destroy the lowest level universes. Sidra describes him as a smooth talker, addressing all deities present to share his viewpoint and successfully convincing both Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh to rescind their universal destruction rule were he to win, much to the astonishment of the Supreme Kais, Gods of Destruction and Angels present, doing precisely what Whis advised Goku himself not to do, despite his closeness and friendship to both rulers. Bergamo is likely the first mortal to leave such an impression on the deities of existence. Trivia * Bergamo's name is a pun on Bergamot, an alternate name for the Monarda flower; a culinary herb from the Lamiaceae family. * Supplemental material prior to his fighting debut referred to him as "Poison Bergamo" and stated that he used poison, however it turned out that Lavender was the one with these traits. * In Supplemental material prior to his debut in the anime, it was stated that Lavender was the eldest brother, and Bergamo was the middle brother. However, when they appeared in the anime, it was revealed that he was the oldest brother, not Lavender. * Bergamo's words seems to backfire on him as every time he says/swears something it ends up wrong or happening to him. ** According to him, his power absorption ability is limitless but it ends up wrong as he was defeated and shrinks back to normal when he is defeated by Goku. But its also possible that he cannot absorb God Energy which led to his defeat. ** At the end of their fight in the Exhibition Match, he said Universe 7 will be the first one to be erased which ends up happening to Universe 9. * His main fights only revolves fighting with Saiyans especially Goku as shown in the Zen Exhibition Match and Tournament of Power. * The size of Bergamo's scarf and clothes does get bigger like him when he use his Crusher Ability while absorbing Goku's attacks. * Bergamo's Crusher Ability is similar to Super 17 and Yakon, though it can also be noted that Bergamo's ability defines Negative Feedback. * He is based on Zangetsu, an Arcade game card. Fan art https://iso33private.wikia.com/wiki/Trio_De_Dangers/Fanart See Bergamo (Stinker) Link to Bergamo (Stinker): Gallery Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Characters that have great attributes in battle Category:Wolves Category:Speedy characters Category:TV characters Category:Muscular characters Category:Villains Category:Trio De Dangers Category:Animals Category:Characters who have Stinker versions Category:B